


park date

by bismuthsnowflakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, Single Dad!Jean, i think ??? shfbdgdh, im new to ao3 tagging pls don’t hit me lmao, marco is his very loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bismuthsnowflakes/pseuds/bismuthsnowflakes
Summary: gift art for theicarustheory as part of the jeanmarco gift exchange !! the prompt was jean being a single dad going on dates w his boyfriend marco and having to bring along his kid





	park date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theicarustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicarustheory/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> aaaaah can i just say??? i was so honored and surprised to find out i had gotten one of like.... my jeanmarco IDOLS for this!!! i really hope it’s to your liking!! :’0 im so happy i was able to complete this to the best of my abilities and i really hope you like it!!
> 
> so... for a little context/headcanon rambling i imagine jeanbo gets quiet when excited??? and jean being like that too sometimes does what a good dad would do and finds a way around! here jeanbo ran over w his hands out like that and jean was like “oh are you happy me and marco are holding hands?” (later it turns out jeanbo caught a really weird bug lmao, though he was happy jean found someone he loves and who loves him back :’3) 
> 
> jean’s always worried that not being able to find a good babysitter makes him burdensome but really marco always loves seeing how he is with jeanbo because the rowdy loud adult who dresses like he’s punk is such an amazing father and it’s the cutest little thing to marco
> 
> (also pshspshshshps my headcanon for how jean’s hair works is a little weird because i’m not entirely sure if it’s actually possible to just grow that way but yea :’D)


End file.
